Never Return
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: What would happen if the truth came out and Spencer really did kill Bethany Young? In this short fan-fiction Spencer decided to run away with Mellissa and the two of them leave the country. But then something huge happens. Will Spencer be able to handle it?


Never Return

It's been six months since Melissa and I left, telling no one where we were going or when we would be back. My mom is probably worried but we can take care of ourselves we always have. I can't believe we've already been to Japan and France. Were in Prague now, been here for two weeks. Melissa says we will stay at least another week. I can't believe I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, not even Aria. It was really hard getting on the first plane, but it's getting easier.

I don't know how I feel about Melissa telling me we might never go back. I try not to think about the sad stuff like knowing I might never see my parents again, or see the girls go off to college, knowing that's where I should be to. Me and Aria sharing a dorm room or how Toby probably feels. I know I'm gone for a good reason, but they don't and that's hard.

Flashback.

"Melissa!" I yell from down lined walkway of gate C. I had just found her tape and watched it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing or that Melissa or I were capable of something like this. "I'm coming with you." I say to her as I get closer breathing hard from running with a suitcase and carry-on bag. Without giving her a chance to say no I hand the teller my plane ticket and start walking into the terminal. As I'm sitting on an eight hour flight to Japan I keep replaying what must have happened that night. Melissa seeing me hit Bethany with the field hockey stick. Knowing I didn't know it wasn't Ali. All I can keep thinking is Melissa has been protecting me the whole time. Melissa taking the fall for my crime. How she buried Bethany after realizing she wasn't breathing and sent me back to the barn.

"Spencer?" Melissa yells from the next room I snap out of my trance and walk to the doorway.

"Ya?" I ask

"I'm going to the market okay?" She asks

"Okay, were out of eggs."

"It's on the list" She say as she walks out the front door.

I sit back down on the bed in 'my' room. I've been contemplating calling Aria for weeks. Asking myself if I should risk it. I just miss her so much, wondering how she and Ezra are doing remembering her telling me she had something really important to tell him but she wanted to tell me first. She never told me because I had to leave, I would do anything just to know what she had to tell me.

Four days later.

Melissa is out with some hook-up she met last night, I don't even know. I grab one of the pre-paid cellphones from the kitchen counter and sit on the couch. My heart knows what I want more then my brain does, my fingers start to dial Aria's number.

She answers, "Hello?" I rapidly hit the 'end' key continuously. I decide to dial again, "Hello?" "Who is this?" She asks questionably. "Hello?" She says again.

"H-hi" I say shaky. "It's Spencer" I say 2 seconds later.

"Spencer?" Aria says suspiciously. "Is it really you" I can hear her tearing up from the other side of the call.

"Hey, Aria" I say with a big smile that she can't see.

"Where are you?" Aria asks.

"I can't tell you." I say slowly.

"Spence you've been gone for six months, so much has happened. I miss you so much." She says now crying.

"Aria, I know I'm so sorry I miss you too. You can tell me everything now, because I don't know when I'll be able to call again." I say with compassion.

"Spence I don't even know where to start." She says, her voice clearing up.

"Well, how about Em and Hanna, how are they doing?" I ask.

"Well, Hanna and Caleb are going strong she grew her hair back thank god." She laughs, I giggle too. "Em, actually accepted a scholarship to U Penn for a coaching major." She says. "You've missed so much Spence." She tells me.

"Well, what about you how are you and Ezra?" I ask her.

"Better than you would think actually." She chuckles. "Spence, I have to tell you something and you can't freak out. Okay?" She says to me.

"Okay?" I say suspiciously.

"Remember that thing that was so important for me to tell you but never did?" She says fast.

"Yes?" I say again suspiciously.

"Well, I'm-pregnant…" She says slowly. I say nothing "About seven months actually, with a little girl." She's says to me. "You still there Spence?" She says. "Spencer!?" She yells.

"Yes-ya, I'm still here. Just-in shock." I say to her.

"That seems to be everybody's response when I tell them. My dad, Mike, my mom is thrilled though!" She giggles. I let out a faint fake chuckle. "Ya, she can't wait to be a grandma." She says. After about 4 seconds of silence the only thing I can think to say blurts out.

"Any names?" I ask her.

"Actually, yes. Daisy Spencer…" She says to me. I can tell she's smiling through the phone.

Once again in shock after about 3 seconds I say "Daisy Spencer Fitz, I like it."

"We just thought it fit." Just then I hear the town car pull up.

"Aria, I have to go but I promise I'll call again soon. Take care of my little 'niece' in there and make sure she knows Auntie Spencer loves her. You can't tell anyone about this call okay? Not even Ezra. Bye Aria." I hit end before she can say anything else. Just then Melissa springs open the door.

"A little help would be nice." She says to me struggling. I laugh and help her with the bags. "Who was that on the phone?" She asks me.

"Oh, just the landlord he wanted to know when we're going to pay rent next." I say to her. She shrugs and turns to the fridge to put the eggs away.

Lying in bed that night all I can think is how I'll never be able to see that baby, or help Aria through motherhood. Go to any of Daisy's birthday parties, or that Daisy will never meet the person who she is named after. It has been determined that Melissa and I will never return.


End file.
